


Calender Girl

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drabble, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: Harry loves Ginny, but doesn't like the way one of her old boyfriends in looking at her.





	Calender Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"And who's doing this?" Harry asked, his face scrunched up in a frown.

 

"Michael Corner. He works for Quidditch Weekly now. Their chief photographer."

 

Her voice was too casual for Harry's taste.

 

" _ _And__?" he asked, trying his best to emphasize his displeasure.

 

"And __what__? I've done these before, Harry. It's just a photo call," she reminded him. Ginny rustled the pages of the Prophet, hiding her face from him.

 

Harry looked down at his porridge with a disgusted face, his appetite suddenly gone, replaced by an angry growl from the beast inside his chest.

 

"Can I go?"

 

He knew what was coming before she answered.

 

"Bloody hell, Harry!" The newspaper was tossed to the floor. "I can go to a photo call by myself, you know. I can handle it!"

 

He had to think fast to try and save this one.

 

"I…I…I just wanna watch. I've never seen you do one," he pointed out, trying to sound as enthused as he possibly could, plastering a smile on his face.

 

Ginny eyed him suspiciously and then smiled. "That'd be great. If had to suffer through enough of yours," she answered with a smirk.

 

 

========

 

 

This was nothing like the photo calls Harry was subjected to. It was for a calendar. A Quidditch calendar. With his fiancée scantily clad, no less. Ginny wore a t-shirt that showed her stomach—everything from just below her breasts to the top of the "shorts" she wore, which could barely be called shorts at all. Her hair was in pigtails and a broom was slung over her shoulder.

 

"Good, good! Now arch your back a little more and throw back your shoulders, Gin," Michael said, clearly enjoying the view as he circled her like a prowling lion, snapping pictures as he stalked her.

 

Ginny did what he asked and her beasts nearly popped out of her t-shirt, causing Harry to walk over to Michael, stopping his movements.

 

"What is it, Harry?" Michael asked, his eyes full of questions.

 

"She's done," he said bluntly. 

 

Both Michael and Ginny stared at him open-mouthed.

 

"Excuse me? Harry, it's fine," she said calmly. "It's no big deal."

 

"Yes. It. Is. He shouldn't be looking at you like that and you shouldn't be made to prance around half-naked for any old letch to ogle. Come on, Gin. You're done," he said angrily, his jaw set.

 

Michael looked from Harry to Ginny and back again before setting his camera down on the work table.

 

"Er, it's okay…um, I've got more than enough, Ginny. Thanks," he answered nervously.

 

"You heard the man. Get changed, Ginny. We're going home." Harry walked over to Ginny and took her by the arm, practically dragging her to the changing room.

 

 

=====

 

 

"And what the HELL was that all about, Harry!"

 

Ginny had barely stepped out of the fireplace as she began her verbal assault on him.

 

"He was looking at you! Making you look…making you look like a floozy, Ginny. Like you were a hooker!" Harry began shaking with anger from his jaw to his fingertips.

 

"It's a calendar! The Harpies do this every year and you know it's for charity!"

 

"Corner was slobbering all over himself, getting himself off, as he looked at you like a piece of meat…"

 

"Damn it, Harry! He's a photographer! It's his job!" 

 

Harry noticed her forehead begin to turn red, a sure indicator of her irritation.

 

"Well, he doesn't get to look at you like that anymore. He's not your fiancé…I am!"

 

Ginny's face suddenly went blank and the redness began to fade. Harry felt a knot begin to grow inside his stomach. He didn't like not knowing what she was thinking.

 

"I see," was all she said.

 

"You see what?"

 

Ginny set down her Quidditch bag and toed off her trainers. She walked slowly and purposefully toward him until she stood less than a foot away. His nerves were sending all sorts of signals across his body and he was sure he would vomit on her if he didn't get himself under control.

 

"Now I want you to listen to me, Harry. No interrupting."

 

Harry swallowed loudly and nodded.

 

"Michael is not the wizard I am marrying, nor do I care one iota what he thinks. I didn't feel demeaned or made out to be an object. Close your mouth…you promised." She waited while he obeyed and closed his mouth. "It's a Harpies tradition and it raises millions of Galleons for the charities the team supports." She paused and circled her arms around his neck. "You're the only one who gets to see like this…"

 

Ginny waved her wand, which evidently was in one of her hands, and banished her clothing, leaving her standing naked as the day she was born, her strong and lithe body pressed up against his.

 

"You have nothing to be jealous of, m'dear."

 

"Okay…" Harry's voice was small and sounded almost child-like. "Sure. But, but how do you know? He…he looked pretty turned on."

 

Ginny stood on her tiptoes and brushed her naked breasts against his shirt and licked his ear with her tongue. 

 

"He's gay, Harry," she whispered huskily, making him breathe easier. 

 

Harry smiled broadly and picked her up to carry her to the bedroom where he showed her that was definitely NOT like Michael Corner.

 

**fin**


End file.
